She is
by LunioFlower
Summary: Porque Sucrette significa muchas cosas... Ya sea si estas son buenas o malas.
_**Disclaimer:**_ **No soy morena ni francesa, por lo que los personajes de Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen.**

 _ **Sumarry:**_ **Porque Sucrette significa muchas cosas…Ya fuera si estas son buenas o malas.**

 _ **Advetencias:**_ **Pequeños relatos sin sucesos entre ellos, fuera o dentro de canon del juego.**

 _ **Categoría:**_ **"T".**

 _ **Género:**_ **Todos en general.**

* * *

 **1.- "** _ **Ella es**_ _ **diferencia".**_

 _ **(Castiel)**_

" _En tus manos esta mi corazón"_

Todo inicia con esa maldita frase. Ya ni siquiera recuerdas dónde fue que las escuchaste, pero desde entonces ha rondado tu cabeza y no tienes la fuerza suficiente para borrarla.

Ha sido un día largo, Sucrette está sentada a tu lado en un sillón que no es de cuero negro y mientras la escuchas respirar profundo –en una señal clara de que ya lleva tiempo dormida– la frase ronda en tu cabeza mientras tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

Sucrette Amour no sostiene tu corazón en sus manos.

El amor no fue algo que estuvieras esperando con gran emoción en tu vida.

Tal vez lo quisiste, –en algún tiempo remoto y lejano igual y llegaste a desearlo– pero te mentiste a ti mismo toda una vida, aparentando que eras feliz tras la pared defensiva que habías construido con el pasar de los años, de conquistas, noches sin rumbo, alcohol; un par de billetes, música y miles de rostros que no reconocías allá donde caminaras.

Y luego Debrah llegó.

Nunca planeaste amarla, pero sólo bastó una vez y quedaste prendado.

 _Tu corazón ajusto tus latidos a los de ella._

Bipolar, éxtasi y agonía.

Ella estableció un balance autodestructivo que cuando por fin te aniquiló, la caída fue tan fuerte que creíste que jamás terminaría.

 _El dolor del primer amor._

Debrah sostuvo tu corazón en sus manos, lastimándolo y sabiendo cómo consolarlo en el momento justo para mantenerte a la espera.

¿Pero Sucrette?

Sucrette lo sana. Lo cura.

Sucrette es despertarse en las mañanas y volver a sentir que hay vida más allá de cabellos castaños-rojizos y ojos claros.

Ella es dormir sonriendo, sexo –por supuesto– y café caliente por las mañanas.

Ella es regresar a un lugar que bien podría ser tu casa y encontrar un silencio cómodo, o un parloteo alegre y lleno de calidez.

Con ella _, tu corazón late a su propio ritmo._

Con ella crees, realmente crees, que nunca habías sentido algo así.

Tu corazón canta y compone a un solo ritmo.

— Hola. —te susurra dulce, como es toda ella, al borde de tu cuello, cerca del oído y parpadeas, abriendo los ojos, dándote cuenta que también te estabas quedando dormido— Deberíamos ir a la cama. —la oyes queda.

Sucrette Amour no sostiene tu corazón en sus manos.

Pero si ella te lo pidiera, la dejarías.

Estás seguro que no va a romperlo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 **2.-** _ **"Ella provoca…".**_

 _ **(Dakota/Dake)**_

No estás seguro de cómo clasificar esta sensación que se te ha metido en las entrañas últimamente.

En parte porque en el fondo ya sabes lo que es, pero simplemente, no vas a aceptarlo.

Evitar la realidad nunca ha sido tu lema en la vida, pero hasta ahora ha funcionado bastante bien, y mierda, ahora entiendes porqué tus antiguas amantes se han aferrado a ello como un niño se aferra a su pequeña manta.

Una parte de ti sabe que deberías actuar como un hombre de diecinueve, como tal los tienes y dejarte de tonterías, pero cuando la ves pasar por el pasillo —ahora que puedes y su estúpido colegio no te prohíbe la visita– con esa resolución en los ojos y ese cabello tan sedoso que podrías perderte en él si quisieras, la dichosa parte de ti que te grita _"¡Se un hombre!"_ Se queda de pronto callada, dejándote solo en el campo de batalla.

Su mirada se cruza con la tuya.

 _Y recuerdas todos los momentos entre ustedes._

Un segundo.

 _Los recuerdos se vuelven intensos._

Dos segundos.

Es ridículo que te encuentres en esta situación, y por supuesto, te sientes un reverendo idiota, porque eso de andar cruzando miraditas es cursilería de chicos precoces –o de tío Boris cuando anda borracho– y en serio, ¿quién puede imaginar a Dakota Douglas _cruzando miraditas_ con alguien?

Tú y ella se han vuelto algo así como amigos desde ese día en el centro comercial, o tal vez desde el día en la playa. Rosalya se volvió una conocida-amiga y sus amigos –hombres, por supuesto– se volvieron unos especímenes más o menos soportables y tú medio balbuceaste a ella una disculpa por la vez en que la espiaste en el probador de mujeres. Sí te disculpaste cuando en realidad no lo sentías, ese conjunto de encaje rojo quedaba divino en ella, y estás seguro que ella también sabía que _de verdad_ no lo sentías.

Y guapa, escurridiza, y Sucrette, de repente ríe sobre algo que ha dicho el gemelo de cabello azul–de verdad, no recuerdas ninguno de los nombres de sus _amigos hombres_ – y de pronto ya no eres el centro de su atención.

 _Deja de pensar en eso. Deja de pensar en eso._

Te reprendes y tus ojos, los cuales son unos traidores por hacerte perder entre la curva de sus labios y sus ojos chispeantes, se cierran mientras niegas con la cabeza.

 _No pienses. No pienses. No pienses._

Y de verdad que dejas de pensar porque la forma en que su voz baila por el aire, es bastante fuerte para doblegar al mejor rompecorazones.

Y tú eres un rompecorazones.

 _Deja de verla. Deja de verla. Deja de verla._

 _No lo hagas._

 _No lo hice._

— Hola, Dake. —dice y la miras, irremediablemente la miras. Sucrette esta ahí. Parada frente a ti y su sonrisa es sólo –por esos segundos– para ti.

 _Cierra los malditos ojos. ¡Hazlo!_

— Hola, guapa. —dijiste, tu sonrisa matadora extendiéndose por tu rostro. Ella ríe negando con la cabeza, y aún así sus mejillas son pintadas de un leve carmín.

 _La miraste._

Mierda.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 **3.-** _ **"Ella aligera el humor".**_

 _ **(Kentin)**_

Ese día no fue muy bueno.

En la mañana tu madre se olvido de darte el pequeño tazón de galletas y eso te molesto. Sin contar con el poco tiempo que te dio para salir a correr todo porque Cookie no quería levantarse de su mugroso y peludo cojín.

Cookie era tan flojo a veces.

Llegaste tarde al colegio, corriste hasta el aula de ciencias y Delanay no gritó, pero su mirada de _llegas-tarde-jovencito-te -hare-sufrir-por-ello_ fue peor a recibir sus reprimendas.

Te sentaste junto a Alexy y paseaste la mirada, realmente no sabías que estabas buscando.

O tal vez sí.

Entonces ahí viste el lugar vacio junto a Rosalya. Sucrette no había llegado.

Pensaste en ello toda la clase y sino fuera por los veloces reflejos de Alexy, en este momento estarías en la oficina de Shermansky por incendiar el salón de ciencias.

— Tenía fiebre en la mañana y su padre no dejo que saliera. —te dijo Rosalya cuando la abordaste al final del pasillo. Sus ojos dorados te ven con suspicacia— De todas formas, alguien debe llevarle los deberes de hoy.

— Yo podría hacerlo.

Lo pensaste y lo dijiste. Sólo querías ver a Sucrette y que el estúpido mal humor se fuera de una buena vez.

Al salir una lluvia repentina te azotó, ¿estaba ahí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Debiste poner más atención cuando Nathaniel te ofreció un plástico para protegerte de tal diluvio. Ahora estabas tan empapado que no distingues en donde comienza tu pantalón y tu camisa. El flequillo cae por tu frente dificultándote la tarea de llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de Sucrette.

Corres y vuelves a correr, al final distingues la casa café y no sabes si tus piernas están aún ahí porque el repentino pensamiento de que veras a Sucrette te hace sentir como si flotaras.

¿Lluvia? No sientes nada más que calidez.

Y tropiezas.

Sueltas una sarta de sandeces por segunda veces en el día. En tu horrible, desastroso y muy mojado día. ¿Esto podría empeorar?

— ¿Kentin? —pregunta esa voz que reconoces entre el sonido intenso de las gotas de lluvia impactar contra las ventanas o cualquier cosa de material ruidoso.

Claro que podría empeorar. Más cuando la chica que te gusta esta con ropa abrigadora hasta el cuello, mejillas rojas y un enorme paraguas que la tapa perfectamente.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta de nuevo y apenas le contestas con un "Aaa" ausente.

La ves correr hacia ti pero te levantas antes de que ella pueda llegar, un momento temiste que ella también cayera al piso por no ver bien con ese enorme paraguas. Le sonríes tratando de esconder tu pésimo humor, no quieres fastidiarla.

Ahí caes en la cuenta de que ella, Sucrette, no fue a clases por temperatura y ella esta haciéndote preguntas por tu bienestar cuando la delicada es ella.

De todas formas… ¿Qué hacia fuera de la cama?

— Vuelve a la cama. —dices, ella parpadea y tú lo haces también— Su, estas enferma, vuelve a la cama.

— Pero Kentin, ¿tú no estas...?

No la dejas terminar y colocas tus manos en sus delgados hombros.

La lluvia ha vuelto a desaparecer.

— Estoy bien, sólo mojado pero tu debes volver a la cama. —apresuras y cuando ella te frunce el ceño, estas seguro que estás empezando a volverte brusco— Por favor. —pides al borde de la desesperación.

Dudando, ella asiente— Esta bien.

Entras por la puerta y reconoces la calidez de un hogar, notas como ella camina a un rincón sacando una toalla limpia. Te la tiende, tú no dudas en tomarla.

Sus dedos se rozan. Ella aparta la vista, sonrojada.

Tú sabes que posees esa mirada de enamorado idiotizado.

— Toma asiento. Vengo en un segundo. —ella sale por una puerta que supones da a la cocina.

Te quedas parado, con la toalla entre tus manos y los zapatos mojados escurriendo en el piso de madera.

 _Reacciona. Reacciona. Reacciona._

Bufas por dentro. No estas de humor cómo para aguantar a tu atrofiada conciencia.

Te diriges al sillón y te sientas. Esperas en un tiempo tortuoso hasta que aparece Sucrette con un tazón y una taza con algún líquido humeante. La escaneas, notas que lleva sólo su pijama de, tal vez, invierno.

Sus mejillas rojas se han desvanecido. La palidez de su rostro es algo alarmante.

— Espero que con esto estes mejor. —dice y te tiende el tazón con la taza caliente.

Galletas de chocolate y leche tibia.

— ¡Gracias, Su! —tus palabras expresan tu entusiasmo haciéndola reír. El color vuelve a sus mejillas tersas.

Y con sus risitas tu mal humor se va.

Olvidas el descuido de tu madre. El comportamiento de Cookie. Como llegaste tarde a ciencias. Los tontos deberes mojados que estan escurriendo en el recibidor. Y olvidas la razón por la que mantenías tu enojo por todo el día.

Sucrette es increíble, y ligera.

Ella siempre te hace sentir mejor.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 **4.- "** _ **Ella es seguridad".**_

 _ **(Armin)**_

En tu opinión –y tienes todo el derecho de opinar– Sucrette ha estado especialmente misteriosa los últimos días. Sobre todo cuando alguien menciona tu cumpleaños a próximo de celebrarse.

Bueno, el tuyo y el de Alexy.

— Vamos a desbloquear unos cuantos niveles. —invitas y ella se tensa. Eso no te gusta, la miras fijo, sin borrar tu sonrisa— ¿Su?

— Perdona, Armin, pero no puedo… —se traba con las palabras y crees que ella es adorable, pero no quita tu desconcierto— … mis padres me castigaron por llegar tarde la otra noche.

— Oh.

Vale, lo captas. No eras del agrado del padre de tu novia pero ahora, después de hacer que Su volviera después de las diez a su casa, estas seguro que el hombre no soporta ni verte de lejos.

Pasados los días y a uno de ser tu cumpleaños, intentas hablar de nuevo sobre videojuegos. Ella esta seria y te responde que no puede, estás seguro que es más un "no quiero".

Es tonto, y muy- _muy_ estúpido pero no puedes evitar pensar que Sucrette se esta aburriendo de ti. Y ni siquiera sabes porque.

Quieres ser un buen novio –aunque es la primera vez que eres realmente uno– pero es difícil intentarlo cuando sientes la desesperación por perder a tu novia en menos de unas semanas de empezar con todo eso de los besos, abrazos y palabras cursis.

El día en que viniste al mundo llega y tú apenas lo notas, en realidad no lo haces.

Encontrar a Sucrette es tu primer objetivo al entrar al instituto.

Fallas.

Sucrette no se presentó ante ti y tú la buscaste por todo el colegio. ¡Hasta revisaste cuatro veces el jardín! Con el calor que hace fuera…

Terminas el colegio y tú y Alexy son arrastrados por Rosalya hasta el sótano del instituto. Ni siquiera piensas en ello hasta que un "¡Sorpresa!" general casi te deja sordo y las luces colgantes te deslumbran.

Caminas por el lugar lleno de decorados llamativos. Es lindo pero no quieres esto. No luces de colores, no voces altas y no estar rodeado de gente que apenas conoces.

Es el ambiente de Alexy, no tuyo.

Entonces una melena muy familiar hace que voltees la cabeza tan de prisa que te sorprende que no te hayas luxado el cuello.

La ves ahí, hermosa, sonriendo, con un paquete entre sus manos pequeñas, esta haciéndote señas y como si ella fuera un imán; te acercas.

Casi dos semanas desde la última vez que tuvieron un contacto directo y no hay forma de describir la pequeña y extraña paz que te invade cuando por fin ella esta sonriendo como antaño.

— Rosalya me tenía con constante presión por organizarles esta fiesta. —dice y no haces más que aceptar su regalo— Perdón por ser tan cortante, Armin.

La abrazas, de momento te viene valiendo muy poco que murmuren los demás. Ella esta ahí, entre tus brazos.

No piensa dejarte. Te abraza con el mismo fervor.

Ella es feliz, tú eres feliz. Ambos son felices.

Y tu inseguridad desaparece en lo profundo de tu mente.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **Acabo de terminar de leer y ver el manga y anime, respectivamente, de Kimi Ni Todoke. Estoy sensible y en modo cursi.**

 **Quería desahogarme un momento y esto salió. Me gusta usar esta forma de narrar, lo hace más fácil…y, a mí opinión, expresa de forma detallada los complejos sentimientos de los seres humanos. Es una línea de tiempo indeterminado entre el canon y no-canon (AU) por lo que aquí esta la primera parte; mañana subiré la segunda parte donde termino con los "buenos momentos de Sucrette" para dar inicio a sus momentos algo torpes o desvariados.**

 **Empezó como una manera de sacar los buenos y románticos sentimientos que dejo KNT en mí pero conforme escribía pensé, pensé y pensé, y me dije:** _ **"Sucrette tiene cosas buenas como cosas malas… ¿Por qué no mostrar sus buenos y malos lados? O mejor aún, dar el panorama de cómo lo toman los chicos y lo que posiblemente piensan sobre ciertas actitudes**_ **."**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Igual y si mi mente coopera, esta línea de tiempo aleatoria se vuelva más una seria de Drabbles, sucesos o One-shots fuera y dentro del canon del juego.**

 ***¿Sabían que un hombre tarda siete años en olvidar una relación, y las mujeres sólo dos? , de cierto modo se me hace algo insulso que hagan estudios basándose en el tiempo en que un jodido corazón roto o desilusionado puede olvidar a ese** _ **alguien especial**_ **, pero estoy usando la lógica así que hagamos como que ese estudio es cien por ciento cierto y por eso Castiel recordaba con tanto cariño/dolor a Debrah. Me gusto la idea de jugar con ello.**

 ***No especifico tiempo ni lugar en el Drabble de Castiel, así que son libres de sacar sus propias conjeturas sobre el lugar y tiempo que tardo Sucrette hasta llegar a Castiel.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomar algo de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar (si quieren, claro), ¡yo lo aprecio con todo mi corazón, meloncitas!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" –_ _Ma_** _ **ître Gims.** _

.


End file.
